Wonderland: The Begining
by Auriala
Summary: Alice is a 17 year old High School student in her senior year. The Mad Hatter is a fictional story book character. Or at least, he's supposed to be. A terrible case makes the Mad Hatter reach out to Alice but Wonderland isn't so wonderful anymore and the Hatter isn't what the fairy tale portrays him to be. Can they stop the Cheshire Cat from his path of total domination?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Obviously I don't own Alice in Wonderland. I just changed the characters and story line to my own twisted whim. Please bare with me as I go through and do some much needed updating and editing. This story has sat dead for a long time and I don't know exactly how it's going to turn out. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed and I do apologize for leaving it for so long. I had lost interest to be honest and I am hoping to get it fixed up and finished as time goes on, however long that may be.**

**_Chapter 1_**

Alice slammed her locker shut with a fierce shove. It clanged, the heavy metal shivering under the force. She hated Physical Education. Hated it! Why did they even put students through that kind of hell. Walking briskly over to the wide, wall length mirror in the girls locker room, she threw her books down on the counter and examined herself. She let down the tight pony tail she had pulled her crimson red hair into. It fell in curly waves around her face and shoulders as she shook her head to get rid of that strange feeling one gets when their hair has been pulled too tight for too long. She sighed and stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark green eyes held a sense of boredom and sadness, that she noted, seemed to stand out among everything else. She had a naturally pale complexion but now it was colored a light pink from being in the sun too long. Her cheeks were flushed and she sighed again. She was sun burnt. Her full, heart shaped lips twisted into a frown. Her eye liner had all been wiped away. Groaning she reached into her small jean purse and pulled out her stick of ninety-three cent eye liner. Carefully she applied it underneath her eyes and on top of her eyelids, coating her eyes in thick black makeup. Then she put her eye liner away and pulled out her dark red lipstick, covering her mouth perfectly with it. Examining her face she grinned, almost looking predatory.

She backed away from the mirror examining her clothing. She had on knee high, black, high heeled boots that laced up the sides and zipped in the front. Her skirt came down to just below her fingertips and was the color of ebony. Her corset was black and it had buckles adorning the front of it. Underneath the corset she had on her black fishnet shirt. Her hair fell in tiny ringlets around her shoulders giving her the "I'm sexy and dangerous" look. Smiling at herself she gathered her books and walked out of the girls locker room. Almost immediately she felt alienated. She didn't know a single one of the girls in her class nor did she really care to know them. All of the guys either considered her a slut or they were afraid of her so they weren't paid the time of the day either. She slid herself up into a corner and waited for the bell to ring. It was the last class of the day and she was ready to get out of the hell hole.

The minute the bell rang she was down the hallway and away from all of the strange people that she didn't know, knowing for a fact that even if they had introduced themselves she wouldn't have cared enough to remember their names. She just wanted to go home. She hated school with all its ridiculing teachers and the judgmental stares from the students. She hated the home work that she was forced to do every night in order to maintain her A average. She hated the expectations that everyone had for her what with Art Club, Speech Team and Drama Club. The only reason she was even in any club was because of her parents. They were so domineering. They had to have her be perfect, which was why they were always on to her about the way she dressed. They hated the Goth clothing she wore just as much as she hated the Preppy clothing they wanted her to wear. When it came to her clothing, at least that was one thing she could control and she wasn't giving in.

It took a whole five minutes to get to her locker and gather her things. The warning bell for the buses rang and she slammed her locker shut. She was going to be late, again. God she hated Physical Education, especially since her locker was on the other side of the school. Walking as fast as she could in her heels she made her way back toward the P.E. section to try and make it to her bus. She was too late. As she walked out the door her bus was pulling away. As it made it's way out on to the highway she cursed her self to hell and back and then started in on the school and it's administrators and the teachers and anyone else she could think of. Storming back inside, heels clicking smartly on the tiled flooring, she made her way towards the office. She was going to have to call home again and listen to her parents rant for the whole duration of the ride home about how irresponsible she had been for missing the bus, again. Alice really wasn't in the mood for it but what could she do?

As she passed the trophy display case in the main hall she heard someone call her name. Quickly she spun around to see who it was. Not many people paid enough attention to her to know her name, let alone take the time to try and talk to her unless it was to taunt her or make rude comments.

"Yes?" she asked softly, looking around but finding no one. "Who's there?"

No one replied. She turned back around to leave when she heard her name again, almost like a whisper this time. Spinning around so fast she almost fell over she shouted, "Who's there!? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Again no one answered her. In a flash of anger she threw down her bag and stomped it into the ground. "Damn this place! Damn this school and everyone it!" she screamed, stomping on her bag between each word. "I hate this place. I hate my parents for making me come here! I hate my life!"

Suddenly hysterical laughter filled the air around her and she paused, looking back behind her.

"Not there Alice...over here. The case..." said a soft voice barely above a whisper.

She turned slowly to look at the trophy case. Nothing. No one was there. All she saw was her own reflection.

Tears forming in her eyes she reached down and picked up her mistreated bag, dusting it off.

"Who ever is there, this isn't funny!" she cried, slinging the bag onto her shoulders.

More laughter filled the air and a single tear fell from her eyes, sliding slowly down her cheek. She sank to her knees, more silent tears falling from her eyes.

"It isn't funny any more. It isn't funny..." she sobbed, clutching her bag tightly to her chest.

She couldn't take it. The teasing, all the taunting. She couldn't handle it any more. She was so tired of putting up with everyone's shit that all she wanted to do was die.

"Dear Alice, you're so tired...you're hurting..." came the soft voice again, this time attempting to soothe her.

It was a male's voice but it sounded slightly feminine. It slid over her skin like a warm blanket and she shivered. Something wasn't right.

"Who-who's there?" she choked through her tears.

"Shh...Sweat Alice, all in due time. You'll see...everything will get better, but it must get worse before so."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her voice growing frantic.

"You'll see, sweat Alice, you'll see." it said, the sound of it's voice flowing over her gently to calm her.

She reached up and brushed away the tears, smearing her eye liner. She knew it looked liked someone had punched her and she was sure her parents would be furious at the sight, thinking she had really gotten herself into a fight but at the moment she didn't really care. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to sink onto her water bed and turn off all the lights and turn on her music and listen to the soft rhythms as it lulled her into serenity.

Standing, she straightened her skirt and made her way to the office. There was no one there. Everyone had already left. That might have been why no one had heard her screaming and come running to see what was wrong. She tried the door but it was already locked. Cursing her luck she tried the exit. It too was locked. She was stuck inside of the one place she didn't want to be. School. Taking a seat on one of the benches that lined the long walls she curled herself into a tight ball. Closing her eyes she tried hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

All week she had been hearing those voices and all week she had been ignoring them. She had first thought it was some kids playing some sort of sick joke on her but when she couldn't find anyone around she decided against that idea. This time though the voice had been someone different. Someone who seemed to know what was happening to her. All of the other voices were completely incoherent and said things like, "I'm late I'm late!" or "All ways are my ways!". They never answered her back or tried to sooth her. Once she even thought she had seen a large grin materialize in the girls bathroom mirror.

"I must be going crazy..." she choked. "I have to be. This isn't right. I'm loosing it. I'm over the edge..." she mumbled.

"Sweet Alice, you're not loosing it...you're not over the edge..."

Alice jumped. It was that voice again. So soft and comforting. So soothing.

"Who are you?" she cried out, sitting up from her fetal position.

"Dear sweet Alice, come to play...my, my, my, just not your day..." said another voice, this one thick with hysterical laughter. "It's your unbirthday! Come on Alice, you don't want to be late!"

Alice started to shake. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"The case Alice, the case! You must come to solve the case!" said another, more frantic voice, filled with fear.

"Case? What case?" she called out down the empty hall way.

Something white flashed before her and she jumped up from the bench. The white blur ran down the hall way. It was mumbling something she couldn't understand. Suddenly it sprang backwards and landed right in front of her. Alice screeched and the white blur jumped away and disappeared. The same hysterical laughter filled the air around her once more and she started to run. She covered her ears and fled down the hall, making a sharp right to run down the English hall way. She couldn't hear the laughter any more but she kept running. She ran all the way down to the Industrial Tech department and stopped at the bench sitting by the workshop. She fell onto it and let herself go. She cried until her chest hurt. She couldn't make them stop and she couldn't make them tell her who they were. They just kept laughing at her. Just kept laughing. Just like the kids on the play ground so many years ago...just kept laughing.

_"Alice, you freak! Look what you did! You ripped it's head off." said a tall girl with short bobbed blond hair._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It was stuck and you asked me to help you!" Alice retorted, stepping away from the tall girl._

_Another girl with long brown hair tied up into a bun shoved her from behind. Alice fell down face first into the dirt._

_"You broke my doll!" the blond haired girl screamed, throwing the mangled doll to the ground before her, dust rising up around her feet._

_"I'm sorry!" Alice said, choking on the dirt that had floated into her mouth._

_"You're sorry? Do you know how much that doll cost?" the blond asked nastily._

_Alice meekly shook her head. She hadn't meant to break her doll, she was just trying to help get it unstuck from the tree._

_"More then your mother could ever afford!" the girl shouted, grabbing Alice by the hair and yanking her to her feet._

_Alice held back the hot tears that scorched her eyes. The brown haired girl started to laugh._

_"Aw, look," she taunted, "She's trying not to cry. Poor baby..."_

_Alice glared at her and the girl started laughing. The blond joined in and shoved her back down to the ground._

_"Why don't you just stay there. That's where you seem to belong." Another girl snorted from behind her. This one was short with long black hair that had to be dyed. No one had hair that black without some help._

_They all laughed at her as she tried to stand up. Each one took a turn knocking her back down. The teachers weren't any where around to help her and the other children didn't seem to care what was happening._

_"Freak!" the black haired girl hissed, kicking her side._

_Alice whimpered, curling herself into a ball. They all laughed, and wouldn't stop. Alice started to cry and they laughed harder. She couldn't make them stop. She was helpless. Finally after what seemed like hours the bell rang and recesses was over. The girls left her there, curled up in a ball on the hard ground. It took a few minutes but a teacher finally came over and helped her to her feet, dusting her off and giving her a tissue to wipe her eyes. She was sent home early that day and got grounded for fighting at school by her parents. When she had told them what had happened they told her to grow up, that she was in the fourth grade, and that she should start acting like it._

All through school there were many other altercations with others that ended much the same way. She had always been picked on for one thing or another. She was too smart, her clothes were too shabby, she was too short. She had never seemed to be good enough for anyone, not even her own parents.

Alice moaned softly, rocking back and forth on the bench. She hated those memories. Hated the way she couldn't do anything to protect herself. Just like she couldn't do anything now. A soft gloved finger slid gently under her left eye, wiping away her tears.

She shot up, looking around. She couldn't see anyone. Now she was imagining people touching her too. How much worse could it get?

"You're not imagining things. I'm very real. In fact, I'm as real as it gets."

"You, who are you? What do you want?" Alice asked.

The lights flickered slightly and a shadowed figure appeared in front of her.

"Why dear Alice, to drive you mad." the figure answered.

The lights flickered on to dim and there before her stood a man, about a foot taller then her dressed in a white suit. Even his boots were white. His hands were covered by white satin gloves and lace cuffs came down over them, only showing his fingertips. A white top hat was placed atop his head. Long black hair cascaded down his back to his waist. It wasn't curly like hers but pin straight. He lifted his head and his face was covered by a porcelain mask. On it there was a tear painted under the right eye and a moon spooning the left. The mouth was painted in the same black as the other shapes. Her mouth fell open slightly. Even with the mask, she was amazed at how dashing he looked.

"And as for who I am..." he said, his voice radiating around her like a second skin, "I'm the Mad Hatter."

Alice shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Mad Hatter was from an old story book called "Alice in Wonderland" which was where her name came from. The Mad Hatter wasn't real. He couldn't be and if he was, he certainly didn't look like the man standing before her.

"Oh I'm real." the man said, raising his hands in the air with a careless flick of the wrist. "I've told you. I'm as real as they come."

Alice closed her mouth. "You can't be..." she stuttered, her whole body starting to shake from the shock.

"But I am." The Hatter replied coolly.

Alice just shook her head, her eyes wide in shock. She couldn't make her mind believe what her eyes were seeing. It just couldn't be real.

The Hatter took a step closer to her and bent down making himself eye level with her. She wished he would remove his mask so she could get a better look at him, then wondered if that was a good idea. What if he wore the mask for a reason rather then just for show? It would be extremely rude of her to ask him to remove it just because she was insecure.

The mouth on the mask cocked into a grin and she realized that the mouth wasn't painted at all. It was his mouth and the mask only came down to his nose. His skin was just that pale.

"Oh my dear Alice. My dear, sweet, Alice. How little you know. Your mind is so full of imagination and yet when your wildest fantasies come true you act like you don't want them to. I'm surprised you don't know me. You made me up...in a way. You wished me here anyway. That much you did do."

Alice frowned at him. "I'm not your Alice." she said darkly, putting the stress on the word your. "I'm no one's Alice."

"Hmm...Well, we shall see about that won't we?" he asked as more of a statement then a question.

Alice took a deep breath and started to move away from him but he caught her by the wrist. She tugged hard trying to free herself but he jerked her to him, holding her close to his body. She wriggled but the more she fought him the tighter he held her.

"Let go of me!" Alice screamed. "Let go!"

"Go ahead and scream, Love, no one will hear you. They've all gone home for the night and I know for a fact your parents aren't worried about you." The Hatter said, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers.

"No...Please...let me go." she said, her voice turning to nothing but a pathetic whisper.

"You're so afraid of me...but I'm not the one that hurt you." he said, whispering soothingly into her ear.

She swallowed hard and fought back the sudden urge to cry. She wouldn't cry again. She would make herself sick if she cried any more.

"You're in so much pain..." he said, his breath hot against her neck.

She whimpered softly and leaned into him. His body was so warm and comforting. She didn't trust him, she didn't even know him, but she couldn't help but long for him to hold her. To tell her everything would be okay.

"You want to be free...but it will only get worse my dear Alice. It will only get worse before it gets better."

"I want to go home.." she sobbed, holding on to his shoulders like he was the only thing keeping her sane, and maybe he was.

"Close your eyes. Relax. I'll take you home." he said, kissing the top of her forehead with his soft, black, painted lips.

Alice closed her eyes and sighed as his lips touched her skin. So soft. So gentle. Darkness took her over as he held her tight and she felt herself slip away. Then she felt nothing.

The Hatter held her limp form in his arms and he looked down on her and smiled sadly.

"Poor child. Poor Alice. If you only knew how bad it will get." he said, laying his head on hers.

Gently, he stroked her pale cheek with his gloved hand. She was so beautiful. He didn't understand why she didn't see it. He had been watching her for longer then she knew. He had been watching her that day on the play ground too but had resisted the urge to run out to help her. If only she knew how he longed for her. How he wanted her to notice him. To accept that he was real. This wasn't the first time she had seen him. There had been several other times that she had met him but every time she shut him out of her memory and refused to believe that he was real. Every time he had to start over. It was growing tiresome and he felt like he would never achieve his goal.

Wonderland needed her now more then ever and he was more then willing to do anything it took to get her to understand that they needed her help. The case still wasn't solved and the queen was growing restless. The Queen of the Ace of Spades wasn't known for her patience. In fact, she was known for her lack of.

The Hatter stared down at Alice, so peaceful in his arms and he kissed her lips softly with his own.

"I'm sorry my Alice. I'm so sorry for what I'm about to put you through. You may hate me in the end but you must realize it's for the best." he said, clinging to her body.

His own body began to dissolve into mist, enveloping the sleeping Alice. Soon he was standing in her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed and undressed her, picking out a nice pair of night clothes for her to wear. He then dressed her in a pair of pink pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Tucking her in he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Rest sweet Alice. You have a very long journey ahead of you, you just don't know it yet."

With that he bent down and planted one more tender kiss on her lips before he dissolved into mist and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Did some editing and spell checking.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Alice woke the next day and looked around her room. Everything was normal. She blinked in confusion. How did she get home? She distinctly remembered missing her bus and getting locked in the school. Or maybe she had dreamed that last part? That had to be it. It was all a dream. There was no Mad Hatter or hysterical laughter. She hadn't been caught in the school and she hadn't been scared to death by a white blur in the main hall way. She had called her parents and gotten a ride home, and as expected they had complained about her and how she looked and how irresponsible she was. That was what really happened.

She got up from bed and stretched out. Her clock red five thirty. It was a Saturday morning. She didn't have to get up for anything but she couldn't sleep any more. She kept having strange dreams about a place called Wonderland. It wasn't like in the book either. It was distorted, perverted. There were darker creatures walking around with no heads and some with no limbs. The sky was a dark grey and the ground was a battered and chipped checker board. The building fell down around her and she watched as the White Rabbit hopped by in rags, only the White Rabbit hadn't been a rabbit at all, it had been a beaten looking young woman. She had had tears pouring from her eyes and she had stopped and begged Alice to come and solve some case for them. To save them all. Alice had screamed then as large men that looked like playing cards had surrounded her, their faces all distorted in pain and covered with blood. She had woken up from that awful nightmare to find herself safely at home. She had to stop letting her imagination get the better of her.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the awful memory she made her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower. She felt somehow violated. Maybe that too was just her imagination. She had had the strangest dream that the Mad Hatter had brought her home by way of mist and had dressed her in her night clothes. Then he had tucked her in and kissed her good night. A soft peck on the lips. Or had that been a dream? She couldn't remember. She knew her parents had brought her home but her instincts were telling her differently. His lips had been so soft, like flower petals on her skin, so how could it be a dream? Letting out a cry of frustration she grabbed a towel from the rack and slammed the bathroom door shut. Never mind that the rest of her family was still asleep at the ungodly hour that it was.

Turning on the water she let it adjust as she stripped off her clothes. She needed a shower. It would make her feel better. Stepping in, she sighed as the hot water poured over her nude body. Every ache and pain that she thought she had slipped away with the water that ran down the drain. She let her head soak under the stream of steaming water as she thought about her dreams. They had been accruing more frequently lately. They had even started before she started hearing the voices. The voices. She stared at the wall and clenched her fists. The Mad Hatter had been one of those voices that she had been hearing. He had said something about it getting worse before it got better.

"What could that possibly mean?" she mumbled under her breath as the water poured down over her, drowning out her voice so no one outside could hear her. "Worse before it gets better?"

Shaking her head again she resigned herself to the fact that the Mad Hatter was a strange character and that none of his words tended to make any sense at all. Then again, if he truly was from Wonderland then nothing anyone said made any sense. That was the beauty of the place wasn't it? Nothing was as it seemed and everything was as it wasn't? You didn't need a reason for anything you did there did you? That's why it was Wonderland.

She clenched her fists again. It had to have all been a dream. She couldn't really be hearing voices could she? Maybe she really was going crazy. That was the only reasonable explanation for it. She was losing it.

"So then what did he mean by it would get worse before it would get better?" she said again, pounding her fist into the palm of her hand.

It's just a dream so why do I care so much? Why does it bother me? She had no answers to her own questions and that seemed to bother her more than the questions did. It was just all so confusing. Finally she got around to washing her hair and body, loving the scent of different flowers that flowed from each of the bottles she opened. It soothed her mood and for once she was able to think about other things rather then just on Wonderland and its odd assortment of creatures that inhabited it.

She turned the water off and pulled back the curtain to grab her towel from the rack on the wall but stopped dead when she saw him sitting on the counter across from her. She quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her naked form. A small blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks but she forced it back down, hopefully, before he noticed it.

"What do you want and hasn't anyone ever told you to knock?" Alice hissed, glaring at the Hatter.

The Hatter just grinned. "I wasn't aware that I needed to knock." he said calmly flipping his long black hair back behind his shoulder.

"This is indecent! You shouldn't be in here!" Alice said, her voice growing irate.

"I shouldn't?" he asked, making a small tea cup materialize in his left hand and a tea pot in his right.

"No! I'm not even dressed!" she said, spreading her free arm out to show that she was still wrapped in only a towel.

The Hatter grinned. "Well this just won't do. This won't do at all."

With another flick of his wrist his tea pot and cup were gone and in their place there was a lovely dress. It was made of the finest blue velvet and it had white ruffles of lace lining the bottom of it. The sleeves were short and puffed out at the shoulders. He reached out to hand it to her. She stared at him for a moment then took the dress. It was even softer then it looked and she wondered what it would feel like on her skin once she put it on.

"Go on." he prompted, seeing the look of astonishment on her face.

"But you're still in here." she protested, holding the towel to her tighter.

"I'll behave myself. I have before." he said with a malicious grin.

She stared at him wide eyed. "I thought I just dreamed that!"

"You think you just dream a lot of things dear Alice, but what you don't realize is that they aren't dreams at all."

"So you mean you've..."

The Hatter nodded his head and grinned at her. She was sure his eyes were sparkling behind the mask but she couldn't be certain of it. With a huff she dropped the towel and let it pool about her feet.

"Not so modest now are we?" he asked, letting his eyes roam over her.

She had a very nice body indeed. Her breasts were full and looked like they would be firm to the touch. Her stomach was flat and lightly toned. Her hips were curved ever so slightly and her legs were long and slender. He smiled when she noticed him examining her.

"Do you mind?" she asked angrily.

"Not at all. Please, continue. I rather enjoy watching you." he said, waving a hand in the air, calling back his now full tea cup. He sipped it lightly and smiled.

She glared at him and slid the dress on over her head. The velvet felt so good on her bare skin and she moaned in pleasure as it fell neatly around her legs. She smiled and examined herself in the full length mirror on the wall next to the tub. She looked good that was for sure. Even with her wet hair hanging in sloppy curls around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful..." she sighed, twirling the skirt around her ankles to feel the breeze. It flowed nicely about her and her smile grew.

"I'm glad you like it. Consider it a gift. From me to you." The Hatter said, standing from the counter. In his free hand he held a pair of white knee high leggings and a pair of knee high buckle up high heeled boots. They seemed to be made of real black leather.

Alice stared at them and then stared at the Hatter. "You want me to wear those?" she asked, pointing at them.

"Yes. They would go well with your outfit don't you think?" he asked, thrusting them towards her.

"I would never be able to afford boots like these." she breathed, taking them into her hands and running her fingers over the silver, real silver, buckles that ran down the front of the boots.

"Yes, and now you don't have to." the Hatter said, obviously very pleased with himself at her reaction to his gift.

"My parents will think I stole all of this from someone. I haven't been any where to go shopping in so long. They won't believe me when I tell them you gave them to me. They won't believe me anyway when I tell them you showed up in my bathroom at six in the morning either."

"Oh they won't be able to tell that you have them. Only you will be able to see what you're truly wearing. They'll see an old pair of faded jeans and a black and white checkered T-shirt. The boots will appear to them as your old ones." the Hatter explained, motioning in the air with his hands and making another full cup of tea appear. Slowly, almost cat like, he sipped his scolding tea and grinned once more at Alice.

"Thank you...I think. But what is it you want?" she asked now more wary than ever.

"Why, my sweet Alice whatever do you mean?" the Hatter asked, making himself sound more innocent then he really was.

"What do you want in return? I don't take you for someone who does favors freely for people out of the kindness of your heart." Alice replied, now feeling her earlier anger rise up inside of her.

"Oh, my payment you mean. Come with me Alice, come with me to Wonderland." he said, making his empty tea cup disappear.

"To...Wonderland? But that's just a made up place in some fairy tale..." she started but the Hatter stopped her by taking her into his arms.

"Isn't that what you thought about me as well? That I was some made up story book character? Haven't I told you dear Alice, that I'm real? Doesn't that mean that Wonderland must be real too?" he asked, bending his head down and letting his lips hover closely to hers.

"Yes but...It's not logical." she said, trying to pull away from him.

He thrust her towards him and held her tight against his body. She could feel his heart beat against her and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed down on her. His breath smelled so sweet, like cinnamon and apples.

"Nothing about Wonderland has to be logical my sweet Alice. Nothing." he whispered, nuzzling the nape of her neck.

She tensed and he looked up into her eyes. What he saw there nearly stopped him cold. Such sadness and loneliness. Such pain for someone so young. He wanted to do nothing more then hold her close and chase the pain away from her. To make her feel like it would be okay. That nothing was going to happen to her and that it would get better. But he knew better. He knew what was to come when she entered Wonderland and he knew he could be of no help to her whatsoever if he wanted her to live. Of course, her living would have a lot to do with how strong of a will she had. That was what he also feared. He wasn't so sure that she would be able to make it through Wonderland. She could hardly make it through seeing him appear in front of her. How was she going to be able to deal with the drones that the evil Cheshire Cat was working up in his lair. How was she going to be able to stand the bloodshed in the towns as innocent children were slaughtered one by one to make those drones? How was she ever going to be able to stand up to the Cheshire Cat and help solve the never ending case against him?

Alice stared at him in confusion. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, stepping slightly away from him.

"You my sweet Alice." he replied, pulling her back into him.

"What do you mean me?"

"How you will react to Wonderland."

"I never said I was going to Wonderland! Let go of me!"

"Ah, but Alice that is my payment remember? You have your dress and boots and in return you come with me to Wonderland. Is that not a fair trade?" he asked, running his hands up and down on her hips.

Alice started to breath heavily and she looked up into what she thought was his eyes.

"How is that fair? I only have clothes and you want to take me to some place that is supposed to be made up? It hardly seems fair to me." she stated, again trying to escape his grasp but again failing miserably.

"Oh but you see, you don't have much of a choice. Wonderland needs you," he said bending down close to her lips then he whispered so softly she almost couldn't hear him, "I need you." With that he bent down and locked his mouth to hers, his tongue demanding entrance immediately.

She opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue inside, ravaging her to his delight. He pulled a small whimper from her as he massaged her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth and clung tightly to him. Before she realized what had happened they began to turn into mist, their bodies dissolving into the thin air. When he finished kissing her they had already materialized in Wonderland. The sky was darker than usual, the Hatter noted with a sickening feeling, and it was unusually quiet. Something was wrong. Something had happened while he was gone and he had a feeling it had to do with the Cheshire Cat.

Alice gasped and looked around. "You bastard!" she screamed, slamming a fist into the Hatters gut. He doubled over clutching his stomach. "You did that to me on purpose! You didn't want to kiss me, you just wanted to bring me here! You ungrateful bastard!"

The Hatter grunted and stood back up. "I needed to bring you here! Don't you see what's happened? Look around you! Wonderland isn't so wonderful anymore and we couldn't wait any longer for you! I had to bring you by force! You wouldn't have come here otherwise!" The Hatter retorted, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a light shake.

Alice did see what had happened and the Hatter was right. Something was terribly wrong in Wonderland. The sky was a darker grey then in her dreams and the checker board ground had become more rutted and torn up. There were no building around her but the threes that loomed near them were twisted and black. Farther off away from them there was a pool of a sickly green liquid that bubbled every so often. Alice stared at it in shock.

"Acid," the Hatter said, moving closer to her. "That's just one of the things that the Cheshire Cat uses to torture his victims with. He dunks them in pools of acid."

Alice looked up and noticed that the Hatter had his head bowed down. She bet his eyes held a sense of pain. If only she could see his entire face without that infernal mask. Maybe that was why he wore the mask, so he didn't let people know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. For some odd reason in that very moment she wanted to reach out and hug him, letting him know that everything was all right. It was odd, this new feeling she had for him. She was supposed to be angry with him but she wasn't.

"Come, we must get out of here. We need to get to my domain. There we will be safe. He has spies everywhere and if he knew you were here there wouldn't be much I could do to stop him." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you turn to mist to go everywhere?" Alice asked, holding tightly to his waist.

"In these hard times, it's about the only safe way to travel anymore." he said and with that they were gone, off to the Hatter's domain.

Little did they know that one of the Cheshire cat's drone spies had been watching them from among the black twisted trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Changed this chapter quite a bit to fit my liking. It clashed very badly with the previous words. Made it more sensuous even though she isn't a willing participant.**

_**Chapter 3**_

So, he had managed to bring the little bitch back with him. Well, no matter, he would take care of her soon enough. No one, not even a high school brat, was going to stop his plans.

"Rabbit! Here at once!" The Cheshire Cat growled.

Reluctantly a young woman with tattered clothing and long rabbit ears came toward him. She hunched over and let her long white hair fall over her face.

"You called master?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"My little pet, are you still so ashamed of yourself?" the Cat purred, reaching out with one slender black gloved hand.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her swiftly near him, drawing a mewing sound from her throat.

"You should be." he answered for her. "You haven't been as good to me lately as you usually are. That is a good reason to be ashamed my little pet." he crooned, bringing her fragile form closer to his.

He pressed them both together and rubbed his groin into her thigh. She whimpered softly. His long black velvet pants were thin and she could feel him through them, already his erection throbbing.

She looked up into his violet eyes and saw nothing but a cold lust. His beautiful face was twisted with and evil grin and she tried to back away from him. He only held her tighter. He let go of her hair and ran his hand down her spine, making her shiver.

"Oh my pet, you're still so afraid of me..." he groaned, pushing his erection harder into her thigh.

She screamed and pulled harder trying desperately to get away.

The Cat grinned, throwing her to the ground. Before she could move he straddled her pinning her arms under his hands. She struggled and he only laughed at her.

"My pet," he purred softly, lowering his face to her neck, "I've been too long without you."

She screamed again and he turned her around, removing his belt from his pants. He brought her hands back behind her and tied them together tight, hearing a small gasp from the Rabbit as he unbuttoned his own pants. Turning her to face him once again, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her already torn shirt and ripped it straight from her body. She shivered and moaned, small tears slipping from her eyes.

Grinning, he did the same to her pants, making her lay completely naked underneath him. He smiled. He loved seeing her in distress. It turned him on. Still grinning his famous grin he unzipped his fly and watched as her eyes widened when he took them completely off, leaving him bare for her to see.

"Oh my pet." he moaned, rubbing himself against her stomach.

She sobbed softly as she watched him bend down between her legs. Soon after she felt his long, wet tongue trace her thighs, leaving hot trails of saliva behind. Then she felt his tongue flicking at her clit, gently at first then growing harder and faster. She moaned, unable to hide her pleasure. She knew the pain would come later when he decided he was ready to take her.

The Cheshire Cat nuzzled her thighs and breathed in the scent of her sex. He loved the smell of fresh sex and it made him harder still. He moaned loudly and heard her whimper. He crawled up her body, making him eye level with her and looked down on her. She was crying and he licked away a single tear from her cheek. She screamed.

"My pet, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, taking one long finger and shoving it deep inside of her.

She screamed again and bucked her hips.

"Please...please stop..." she begged, her voice hardly a whisper.

"Oh I don't think so. It's been too long my pet, too long." he said licking her neck.

He began to move his finger in circles inside of her and she moaned, her hips bucking ever so slightly. No matter how much she begged for him to stop, she still couldn't make her body hate what was happening to it.

Gently, he placed himself near her mouth and ordered her to open wide. She did as she was told and choked on him when he thrust himself into her throat.

"Suck." he ordered, his breath growing heavy and ragged.

She did. She licked his organ in long slow strokes and he threw his head back and moaned. She ran her teeth along his shaft and nipped softly at his head. He grabbed her head, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth. He pounded into the back of her throat and then pulled out quickly before he came. He held it in and lowered himself between her legs. She cried and begged for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He wanted her and he would have her.

Without warning he thrust hard and deep into her. She cried out and he pounded harder until he felt the climax. With one last painful thrust he felt his seed spill into her, hot and wet. She screamed and bucked her hips, pushing him deeper still. Falling on top of her he breathed in her pain and fear. God he loved taking her. She smelt so good after it all.

He pulled himself out of her, returning his clothing to the proper place and untied her hands. She lay naked on the floor before him and he ordered her to his chambers.

"Wait in my room for me, love. Tonight we will have more fun."

She looked up at him, her eyes red and wet with tears but she did as she was told. If she didn't, she knew what would happen to her. He would beat her until she bled and then take her repeatedly until he was tired of her. She would rather do as she was told, that was for certain.

The Cheshire Cat grinned and walked to his mirror. Immediately a picture of the Mad Hatter and that little bitch, Alice, appeared in front of him. They had made it safely to the Hatter's domain. He couldn't touch them there, but he could wait. She couldn't hide there forever. Then he would have her for himself. He would take her any time he wanted and she would be helpless in his power. Then she wouldn't be able to stop him. No one would. She would be his personal slave and Wonderland would be his. He purred in glee. His day had just gotten much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Did a slight bit of editing and changing of words.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Alice moaned in grief. She wanted to go home but she couldn't get home without the Hatter's help and he wasn't about to offer her the ride.

"Alice, please try and eat something." the Hatter said, trying to coax her with a loaf of apple flavored bread.

Alice just stared at it, her stomach feeling more sick than hungry.

"Sweet Alice, I know you don't want to be here but you're the only one who can help us. Please, eat something before you make yourself even more sick." he begged, moving behind her and holding her close to his chest.

"I'm not hungry." was her only reply.

The Mad Hatter sighed and pulled away from her. She obviously wasn't going to comply with his requests. He had no other choice. He had to use force. She wouldn't do anything otherwise. Quickly, he spun the chair around that she was sitting in and bent down in front of her, taking the bread in his hands. He broke off a piece of it and pried open her mouth with his free hand. She tried to struggle free but he shoved the bread into her open mouth.

"Now chew." he ordered.

Alice glared at him but did as she was told. He was just trying to help her after all. She did have a tendency to be a bit too picky sometimes.

"There, now don't you feel better?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently with his fingers after she had swallowed three more pieces of the apple spiced bread.

Reluctantly Alice nodded. She did feel better. There must have been something in the bread to help her stamina.

"Good." he said smiling.

He stood up and took her hand in his. She looked up at him, giving him confused eyes.

"Come. I want to show you around my home." he said, pulling her to her feet.

She followed him as he explained what each room was and what it was used for. There were some rooms covered in nothing but mirrors and some covered in curtains. When she had asked what was behind the curtains she had quickly been ushered out of the room with an apologetic smile and a quick brush off about another room as her answer. This made her wonder even more about the room full of curtains and she swore to herself that one day she would look behind one just to see what was hidden beneath it.

"The room we were in when we first arrived is my dining room." he said, taking her arm in his. "And this," he said, waving his hand around the expansion of a strange looking black and red room, "is my bedroom."

Alice took in a sharp breath. It was strange looking indeed. More so then the rest of the mansion, as she had decided to call it. It had black and red checkerboard designs on the walls and the ceiling was painted like a black and white spiral that seemed to actually spin out from the center. There were no windows in the room but still there were crimson colored curtains where windows were supposed to be. Right below the center of the spiral there was a raised platform and on that platform there was a large king sized canopy bed with black silk curtains hanging down to cover the bed. The covers on the bed were crimson velvet and the pillow cases were a black silk. Beside the bed there was a huge dresser that looked warped. It's curved base went up to a pointed top and the drawers were just as twisted as the dresser it self. The handles on the drawers were a dark metal of some kind and they shone bright, despite the room's dark atmosphere.

"What a strange room this is." Alice whispered, walking up to the bed to run her hands along the soft velvet. It was the same material that her dress was made of and she sighed with pleasure. Everything was so odd yet so pleasant in this strange place.

"You like it?" the Hatter asked, snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

She jumped at his touch and turned to face him.

"It's different, I'll give it that." she said, placing her hands on his chest.

"Yes, but do you like it?" he asked again, pulling her closer.

Alice sighed. She did like it but she didn't want to say as much. She wanted to leave. To go home and be in her own bedroom. At the thought of her home, the room began to shift, everything changing, even the bed. Soon it looked just like her room. Dark green walls and a dark grey ceiling. The water bed was queen sized and it had dark green silk sheets and a dark green velvet comforter. The pillows had light green silk pillow cases on them. The curtains were a dark gray but the windows were still not underneath them. The dresser was her own white dresser with painted ivy running up the sides of it.

The Hatter breathed in deep. He had never thought to see the inside of her bedroom again. It was so strange but he felt comfortable in it. Almost like it should be his own. He smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of Alice's curly red hair.

She looked up at him and he saw something different in her eyes. Not a sadness but something else. Something soft. He grinned. He wondered if she was happy. He wanted her to be happy. If only for one night, he wanted to see her truly smile. Who knew when the next would be considering what she was about to be put through.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running her hands up and down his chest as if to soothe him.

"Nothing, my sweet Alice, nothing. I'm just admiring you is all. Oh, and by the way, I was kissing you because I wanted to. Not just because I needed to bring you here." he said softly, bending his head down and hovering just over her mouth.

Alice gasped and started to say something but was stopped as he locked his mouth onto hers with such ferocity that she almost fell over, only standing because of his hands on her back. His tongue found it's way in to her mouth and she sighed. His lips were so soft on hers and his tongue was so gentle. She loved it. Moaning into his mouth, she pushed up against him harder then usual and grasped his hips tight with her hands. The Hatter grinned inwardly. She was loving it, the way he was kissing her, the way he was holding her. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her.

With one quick shove, he was lying above her on the bed, his hands placed beside her head. She breathed heavily and looked up at him and found only his mask. God how she wanted him to take the mask off so she could see what he really looked like underneath.

Slowly, she reached up and grabbed the mask, pulling it away. She heard a small gasp from the Hatter but he didn't make any move to stop her. He closed his eyes as the mask slipped away from his face and found its way to the floor.

Alice ran her fingers along his cheek and smiled up at him. He was beautiful in a feminine sort of way. She found it very attractive for some reason.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" she asked, running her fingers along his lips, feeling their petal softness on her skin.

He shuddered and slowly let his eyes flutter open. Alice gasped and the Hatter pulled back. He hunched down in the corner of the bed and buried his head in his hands. He would have used his hat but it had fallen off when they tumbled to the bed.

Alice blinked and watched him huddle back in, not fear, but embarrassment. She couldn't understand why. She hadn't been repulsed or anything. She had been mesmerized His eyes were a dark black, the pupils being a dark purple that was almost black. They had been captivating to her, though she figured from his reaction that more people found them frightening then not. She looked at him in amazement. He was such a strange man, and she began to wonder if he was even human but then remembered that she was in Wonderland and anything was possible in such a place.

She watched as his hunched form began to shake slightly. She heard soft sobbing noises and she crawled over toward him. She slowly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her. He was crying, but it wasn't regular tears that were falling from his eyes. It was drops of dark red blood. It stained his gloves and ran down his ivory skin, looking so out of place. His dark, captivating eyes were so full of hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you...I shouldn't have..." his voice cracked slightly and he buried his head back into his hands.

Again Alice reached out and this time wrapped her arms around his shaking body and held him close to her. He gasped and looked up at her, blood trickling down from his beautiful dark orbs.

"Shh," she whispered, rubbing circles on his back with her hands to pacify him. "It's okay. I like your eyes. They're very mystifying. I think they're beautiful."

"Y-you do?" he asked, sounding very much like a small, hurt child.

"Yes." she replied, hugging him tighter.

As if to prove her point she pulled back enough to look him right in the eyes. He had stopped crying and had diminished to soft sniffs and hics. She didn't flinch or turn away in horror as she assumed many had already done. So that was why he wore the mask, because he found his eyes to be hideous and inhuman. Well, that just proved how crazy he really was. She smiled down on him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, licking away the blood that he had cried, leaving that cheek pale and clean, just as it was before he had begun to weep. He gaped at her, mouth hanging slightly open. He wasn't sure how to react to her strange behavior. She didn't seem to mind that he was so monstrous. He found it even more strange that she found his deformity beautiful rather then ugly, like everyone else had.

"H-how can you find them beautiful? How?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"I'm not like everyone else my dear Hatter," she said, planting small kisses on each of his cheeks, licking the other clean like she had before. "I'm a strange creature, unlike the humans that I live among, and you realized that for me. I'm not like the others. I'm just as monstrous as you think you are in my world. At least, everyone else seems to think so."

The Hatter laughed at that. "It's like a perfect match."

"Seems that way to me." she said, laughing right along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: Added to this chapter as it was very ****sparse. A lovely breakfast and a mention of the Queen.**

_**Chapter 5**_

Alice rolled over and patted the pillow beside her. It was empty. There was no one lying next to her. Opening her eyes she looked around. She was back in her room, the curtains drawn to keep the early morning sunlight out of her face. She felt like she wanted to cry. Everything that had happened to her was just a dream. Just another fucked up dream. She wasn't really in Wonderland at all. She hadn't actually been sleeping next to the Hatter that night. She sat up and pulled the covers over her legs to keep them warm.

"Just when I thought everything was going to be okay…" she said to herself. Or so she thought.

She felt a strong pair of hands place themselves on her shoulders and she jumped. Quickly looking up to see who was in her room with her she sighed in relief when she saw the Hatter grinning down at her.

"What, you thought I would leave you after I tried so hard to convince you I was real?" he asked, releasing her and walking around the bed so she didn't have to crane her neck to see him.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. After last night she wasn't exactly sure what to expect anymore. Everything she had ever believed had been turned upside down in a matter of two days. Everything she thought was a fairy tale was actually real.

"I-I don't know," she said, getting out of the bed and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He held her close and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you."

She buried her head in his chest and nodded, taking in his scent. He smelled so good. Like lilacs and cinnamon. He must have already bathed, she thought.

"Here, I'll show you to the wash room," he said, taking her arm and gently leading her out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped at the third door on the right at the end of the hall.

"Here," he said as he opened the door.

She was speechless. The room was huge with a large bath tub in the middle, already filled with steaming water. Across from the tub there were white and black marble counter tops adorned with a sink and a mirror that stretched across the entire expanse of the wall. There were two white fluffy towels already sitting out next to the sink and a white rob laying next to them. The walls were the same black and red checkerboard as the bedroom but the ceiling was all black. Somehow the room seemed just as bright as if the walls and ceiling were painted completely white.

"It's beautiful…" she said, walking over the counter and running her hand over the towels and robe.

"Everything is ready. The soap and other accouterments are on the ledge in the tub. I'll go ahead and set up breakfast," he said, getting ready to step out the door.

"Hatter..."

He paused at the shyness in her voice.

"Thank you." Alice said, a bit more quiet than she would have liked.

He smiled and replied, "You're welcome. Now wash up! I have a wonderful meal ready for you when you're done!"

With that he popped out the door and shut it softly behind him. He stood there for a moment grinning to himself like a cat with a bowl of cream. He knew she had meant thank you for more than just the hot bath. She had seemed genuinely happy to see him that morning and he had felt his heart swell at her smile. When she spoke after waking he had heard the desperate sadness in her voice and couldn't help himself. He had reached out and held her, hopping it would chase away her fears. Mulling over his thoughts he made his way to the kitchens directing his mechanical spiders, about as large as a medium-sized dog, to set the table for breakfast. Alice had yet to see the clockwork companions and he wondered what her reaction would be. He knew she was terrified of spiders. This thought amused him and he went about his business setting her plate with a large grin on his face.

* * *

Alice removed her clothes and sank down into the gloriously warm water, letting it ease her muscles and her mind. She had been so afraid she was dreaming again. Hatter had proved her wrong, of course. It seemed silly, now that she thought about, that she had worried so much. He was right, why would he go through so much trouble proving himself to her only to let her go back home? She opened the bottle of shampoo nearest to her and realized now why the Mad Hatter had smelled of lilacs. She took a rather long sniff of the flowery shampoo and sighed in relief. She loved lilacs.

Taking her precious time she washed her hair and her body. Only when the water began to grow tepid did she pull herself up from the tub and dry off. Noticing she had no other clothing, she wrapped the robed around herself and tied the silk belt around her waist. Her crimson locks fell neatly around her shoulders and she grinned. Her hair was always one of her favorite features. That was why she never did more than trim it up when necessary. Smiling to herself she walked out of the washroom and made her way towards the dining room. She could already smell the delicious aroma of fresh-baked apple spice bread and blueberry tarts. The Hatter, it seemed, had quite the sweet tooth.

As she entered the room the Hatter looked up, beaming. He was glad to see she was washed and relaxed.

"Breakfast is served!" he said jovially.

Alice grinned and took her seat next to the Hatter. Like before, the table was covered in all sorts of jams, jellies, breads, and creams. The fruits were all fresh and the morning tea was divine. She had never really liked tea, but for some reason the cherry flavor of this particular tea appealed to her. As she had done with her bath, she took her time trying and relishing all the flavorful options, enjoying every minute of it. If breakfast was like this every morning, she could really learn to love Wonderland. Once they had both finished their morning meals they sat back and sipped at their tea in a tranquil silence. The mechanical spiders moved towards the table to clear away the used dishes.

Alice took notice and all but came out of her seat at the sight of the creatures. She squealed and threw her arms up and in fright, spilling her tea all over the white table-cloth.

The hatter chuckled lightly, "Don't worry, dear Alice, they won't hurt you. They are my companions. Quite useful really. They keep this place very tidy."

Alice shuddered, visibly shaking herself, "Why spiders!?" she said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

Again the Hatter chuckled, "Why not?"

She shook her head at his answer and forced herself to calm down. If he said they wouldn't hurt her then she believed him, sort of.

"Well, now that I'm here what are we supposed to do?" Alice asked after the Hatter had finished his tea.

"That, sweet Alice, is a very appropriate question. I will need to inform the Queen that you have arrived and we will have to set a time to meet with her. She is very anxious to meet you, my dear." the Hatter said, placing his now empty cup on top of one of his companions.

Alice cringed but didn't jump in fright this time, "I see. When were you planning on meeting with the Queen?"

"This afternoon, after lunch of course. It doesn't do one well to meet with royalty on an empty stomach. I wouldn't want it growling in the middle of our meeting! How embarrassing that would be!" He shook his head and laughed.

"Might I go with you?"

The Hatter grimaced at that, "No, I think it best you stay here. It's just not safe to have you travelling about all the time. Not safe at all! Here, you are safe. Here, you are going to stay until the Queen is ready to meet you."

His words left no room for argument and Alice nodded her head. She knew he was only trying to protect her. From what she wasn't sure but he had her best interests at heart.

"What will I do while you're gone then?"

At that the Hatter perked up. He knew she loved reading and he had just the library to entertain her for hours!

"Come! I have just the thing." He said, standing up and offering his hand to her.

She took it, stood, and followed him down a hallway she did not remember from their tour. They came to a set of double wooden doors and the Hatter pushed them open to reveal a large room lined with bookshelves, all full. Alice grinned, stepping into the lovely room.

"I believe this will keep you entertained?" he asked, noticing her smile grow as she walked the walls, tracing her fingers over the spines of the books.

"I believe it will!"

She hastily grabbed a book from the third shelf that she found interesting and took a seat next to the fireplace in a velvet covered armchair. He sighed, knowing he would not see her again until after his meeting with the Queen. Silently, he closed the doors and walked to the sitting room, materializing a hot cup of tea as he sat down in his favorite chair, and old piece, hand tailored by his great, great-grandfather and passed down from father to son. It was worn in and rough around the edges but it was still very comfortable and he had no intentions of replacing it any time soon. Alone with his thoughts and his tea he pondered the meeting with the Queen and hopped all would go well. He was nervous leaving Alice all alone but he was also confident she wouldn't stray from his domain. She wasn't a stupid girl, and he liked that. With that he was lost in thought, waiting for lunch time to arrive. It did have a tendency to be late after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: A long awaited sixth chapter; just a chapter to set the scene and wet the pallet. More action will ensue, and more naughty things later (well sooner than later).**

_**Chapter 6**_

Lunch came and went, a bit later than expected, and the Hatter had whisked away to the castle to meet with the Queen. Alice had returned to the library to finish her reading. Minutes turned to hours and before she knew it dinner time was almost upon her. The Hatter really did have a magnificent library. She set her book down and wandered to the dining room where the mechanical spiders were setting out dinner plates and tea cups. Alice shuddered. She still didn't like the look of the creatures and couldn't fathom why Hatter had chosen spiders as his companions.

This made her thoughts turn in a different direction. She figured the Hatter would be back by now. It was getting rather late and the sun was almost gone. Sighing, she sat down in the chair she had come to call her own in a short day's time. Alice believed there was some kind of enchantment on the place to make her feel so comfortable. After all, she had practically been kidnapped and that should have bothered her more than it did currently! Fidgeting nervously as one of the spiders carried a tea pot in her direction; she wondered what they would be eating tonight. That was, if Hatter returned from his trip in time.

* * *

Hatter was, he decided, very happy with the way the meeting had gone. The Queen seemed very pleased that he had accomplished his task and had successfully brought Alice to Wonderland. She was very eager to meet with the young girl and had quickly set a date for a week from the day. She was a Queen after all, and she had many other important appointments she needed to keep. They had discussed all manner of things, from the mundane to the case. The Queen knew that the Cheshire Cat was behind all the terrible things happening in her lands but she needed to be able to bring him in for a proper trial. Even with all the horrid atrocities he had committed it was still her duty to uphold the laws and treat this case with a fair hand.

He materialized in front of his home and strode in happily. For once, he didn't feel weighed down by all the problems surrounding his home land. He had hope that everything would be back the way it was before that damned Cat had lost his mind. Walking through the dining room, his path set for the library, he was surprised to find Alice already seated at the table, barley flinching as the spiders set about placing the food for dinner.

"Ah! Alice, I see you are adjusting well." He stated, referring to his companions.

"Only just," She replied, a small, almost unidentifiable grimace on her face, "How did the meeting go with the Queen?"

"It went quite well. She has set a date for a week from today to meet with you!"

Alice watched him take a seat next to her and she smiled, noticing that he wasn't wearing his mask. Perhaps he no longer felt the need to hide behind it?

Dinner was a long and enjoyable affair. All sorts of delicious fare were available. There was baked wheat breads, a scrumptious pot roast with tender potatoes and carrots, and a honey flavored tea. Alice noticed that she was starting to like drinking tea. It was different here than it was in her world. It had more flavor than simply warmed water with a bitter taste.

After, Hatter lead Alice to the sitting room where he promptly lit a cozy fire and both basked in the warmth in companionable silence. When Alice yawned for the first time that night Hatter suggested it was time to go to bed. It had been a long day and he was ready for some sleep himself. Alice nodded in agreement and they made their way down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"I will take the guest room tonight. I realize I overstepped my bounds last evening." Hatter said, gathering a pair of white silk pajama bottoms from the dresser.

Alice wasn't sure what to say. Sure, he had made a move on her when she was least expecting it, but had he really overstepped his boundaries with her? In the end, all they had done was go to sleep.

As he was leaving the room she reached out and touched his arm, "You can stay…" she said tentatively.

Hatter stopped and looked down at the delicate hand resting on his forearm. He wanted, badly, to take her up on the invitation but he wasn't sure he should.

"That might not be such a good idea." He said softly, trying to control his hastened heart rate.

"We can just sleep. Like last night. I just…don't want to wake up and think I'm dreaming again." She replied, her eyes downcast.

The Hatter licked his lips nervously but nodded in consent. He knew she was still fighting with the reality of her situation and he wanted nothing more than to reassure her that he was real. That Wonderland was real.

They dressed for bed; backs turned toward each other for privacy and then crawled beneath the comforter. Hatter curled his arms protectively around her and held her to his chest. Within minutes he felt her breathing deepen and he knew she was asleep. At that moment he knew it was going to be harder to resist her, as he knew he would have to in order to save Wonderland. She already had a grip on his heart and his body. His thoughts turned from innocent to no-so-innocent in seconds. He swallowed lightly and closed his eyes. That was something best left for another day. Or, at least, when Alice wasn't around to witness the physical reaction he was currently fighting.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A little naughty bit for you. You will have to forgive the lack of reciprocation. Small strides. :)**

**Also, apparently I've been using AU instead of AN for author note... yes they are two completely different keys... yes they are far enough away from each other I shouldn't confuse them. However, my addled brain was making my eyes see AN even when I was typing AU. I'll fix the other chapters later. .**

_**Chapter 7**_

Alice awoke the next morning to a strong pair of arms wrapped around her; her back pressed against the Hatter's chest. She breathed in deep, taking in his scent. It was comforting to know she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes and turned to look at the sleeping Hatter. His eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted. He looked at peace while he slept; his face perfect and still like a doll's. His ebony colored hair was fanned out behind him on the pillow and the bed, like long, thin strands of silk. It was a stark contrast to his pale skin.

Gently, she brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face and tucked them behind his ear. The Hatter was such an anomaly. His body was toned, not buff. He was not built but he was definitely strong; stronger than he looked by far. She gazed over his body, her fingers lightly moving down his arm to his side, lingering on his hips. They were curved ever so slightly. The Hatter looked more feminine than male, yet he exuded strength and power; Delicate but dangerous.

She felt a small stirring in her stomach, a twinge of excitement. It wasn't a feeling she got often and it made her breathing hitch. The Hatter began to move and she pulled her hand away, afraid she had woken him. When he stilled she let out the breath she had been holding. How embarrassing would it be for him to wake up and catch her ogling him? Shaking her head she began to remove herself from his grasp. At this, the Hatter did begin to wake up.

"Alice…" He mumbled softly, cracking his eyes open.

"Morning," She replied.

The Hatter stretched out and sat up, drawing her back towards him. Alice gave in and let him pull her close. It was comforting and she didn't have the heart to argue. Hatter nuzzled her curls and trailed his fingers up and down her arms softly. She was his reminder that this wasn't simply a dream.

Alice sighed happily and leaned into his chest, allowing the ministrations to continue. He made his way up to her shoulders and then her neck, stroking her skin gently, taking his time to relish the soft flesh. She felt his fingers move to her sides, running slowly and smoothly down from her shoulders to her waist. The silk fabric of the nightgown diluted the feeling a bit and she found herself mentally wishing it weren't there. His fingers made their way back up and forward, skimming the sides of her breasts. She gasped lightly and a shiver ran down her spine that she couldn't hide.

The Hatter grinned into her curls. He really hadn't meant to tease her, but her skin was so soft and her she hadn't stopped him. Moving upwards, he found the thin straps of the nightgown on her shoulders and slipped them down, letting them dangle on her arms. He began to plant tiny, delicate kisses on her neck, moving down to her left shoulder. His fingers continued to stroke her skin, on her chest just above the neck line. It still covered her, and he wanted to remove it so he could explore further. He felt her stiffen as he flicked his tongue out to taste her at the nape of her neck. He felt her breathing and heart rate increase.

Alice tilted her head back and moaned quietly. Her core was on fire. She had never felt anything this good before. She was always able to pleasure herself, but this! This was an entirely different feeling. He began to pull down on the straps of her nightgown and she held her breath as the cooler air hit her exposed breasts, her nipples hardening in seconds. It wasn't long before the Hatters fingers found the hardened nubs and began to run lightly over them. He cupped her breasts and gently ran his thumb over her nipples. She moaned and leaned further back to give him better access. Her entire body was tingling now and she didn't want him to stop.

He felt himself growing hard at the quiet, yet excited responses she was making. He moved his hands from her breasts, pushing her gown further down her body. The top part lay limp across her lap, covering her more intimate parts from view. He trailed his fingers down along her stomach and hovered just above her waist line. He wanted so badly to remove the gown completely and have her exposed to him. Alice moaned and bucked her hips so gently he almost didn't notice.

"Hatter…" she said, her voice shaky.

It was a soft plea. He swallowed hard and began to push the gown further. The top of her sex became visible and he grew even harder. He knew the silk bottoms were doing nothing to conceal this fact as she was now pushed so far against him that his erection was pressing firmly into her lower back. Sensing his hesitation, she wriggled her hips, and kicked the gown off and to the floor. She was now bare for him to see. He was surprised to see her sex was hairless. He ran his fingers over the top of her and relished the feeling of soft skin.

Alice bucked again and moaned. She was throbbing now, wanting him to delve further. She was almost ready to take his hand and make him touch her. With a renewed sense of need Hatter moved to her front, grasping her thighs and pulling her down to the bed. He hips were now angled up towards him and he could see why she was mewling. She was already wet, her opening slicked with her juices.

"Please…Hatter, please." She begged, raising her hips up further. Her fists were clenched, holding the sheets tightly. Her voice was breathy and ragged.

He slid her onto his lap, holding the angle with his legs, and slid a finger over her wet center, rubbing small circles right around her, now pulsating, clit.

"Oh! Please, please…" Alice nearly screamed.

He moved to her clit and began to add light pressure as he moved his finger in a circle. She bucked her hips and moaned, her core aching. The pleasure coursed right through her and she wasn't sure if she could handle much more. With his free hand he slid his middle and index fingers into her hot opening and began to rub the top of her sex from the inside. This time she did scream, a strangled cry, and begged him to keep going. He increased the pressure on her clit and sped up his ministrations inside of her. Her walls began to clench together and he could feel her body tense up. She let out one more strangled cry of pleasure and her walls clamped down on his fingers, her body wracked by her orgasm.

She collapsed to the bed and felt a warm sensation flow over her. He removed his fingers from inside of her and licked them clean. She tasted sweet and he licked his lips to remove the last remaining essence. He felt his cock throbbing and knew he would need to relieve himself.

"That was…amazing." Alice whispered, letting the last waves of pleasure move through her.

"Mm, indeed," Hatter replied, his voice husky. "You should get cleaned up, wouldn't want to miss breakfast."

She nodded and pushed herself up from the bed, heading to the wash room. He noticed she was a bit unsteady on her feet and he grinned. Once she had left the room he laid back, removed his pajama bottoms and set to work relieving the aching in his loins, visions of her in the troughs of passion making his work easy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It's been a while since my last update but I wasn't' sure how to continue from that point. Basically, I wasn't sure where I wanted to start this chapter. So, you will finally get some more musings from the dear Hatter and a little bit from Alice. Also, a little bit more naughty for you. :)  
**

_**Chapter 8**_

Hatter lay in the bed, finally relieved of his tension. His mind wandered aimlessly for a little while, pondering how the meeting with the Queen would go. He wanted badly for the Queen to tell Alice everything there was to know about the Case and how they had already tried to dispatch the Cheshire Cat, but to no avail. He knew she would keep some secrets and that bothered him. He wanted Alice fully prepared for what she had to do. The more she knew the better off she would be.

He worried constantly for her safety. It was part of the reason he didn't want Alice to go wandering away from his home. It was one of the few places left in Wonderland that was still impenetrable. She was safe here. When the time came he wasn't sure how he would feel about her leaving, on her own, without his help. He knew she was strong, but how strong remained to be seen. He hoped she would live up to his expectations and prove his doubting conscience wrong.

His thoughts wandered from the meeting to where Alice was currently. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was lost. That was for sure. She had captivated him so completely he knew it would be difficult to keep his distance in the future. He began to feel a bit guilty about what had happened that morning. He should have had better self control. He shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation and allowed himself to indulge in such an act. He hadn't really meant to do so, but with her so close, her scent wrapped around him and her body in his arms, he couldn't stop himself. He had wanted so badly to throw her on the bed and have his way but he knew it was wrong. He knew he needed to keep his distance.

A flash of Alice spread out before him, clawing the sheets and moaning made him choke back his own. He had allowed himself release already and yet it was as if he had forgone the act. His cock twitched to life again and he growled in frustration and pleasure. He bucked the empty air and reached down to grasp his erect member. He began to gently pump, bucking into his hand, imagining burying himself into her sweet body. His breathing hitched and he began to pump faster, using his thumb to massage the tip and smooth around the pre-cum. He increased the pressure and pumped his hips in tandem with his hand. Moaning, he felt his release building, an intense tightening in his groin. His balls began to tighten and he held back a shout as he came, his seed spurting out and onto his stomach.

* * *

Alice sighed in pleasure as she sunk down into the steaming water. She laid her head back and smiled. She had never experienced anything like that in her life. She had always been able to bring herself to completion but the Hatter had set her on fire. She had never felt so much intense pleasure before. Her clit was still tingling from where his thumb had been; the walls inside of her still quivering. She hadn't wanted him stop and she had been slightly disappointed that he had shooed her off.

Tentatively she reached down and started rubbing small circles on her clit. She sighed and spread her legs apart slightly, using her other hand to slip her fingers inside of herself. She felt her walls clench and she moaned softly. She increased the pressure and pace, pretending it was the Hatter's mouth on her. She imagined his tongue flicking her repeatedly while he plunged his fingers inside of her, rubbing her. Her heart rate increased and her breathing became ragged. She continued to finger herself, increasing the pressure once more. She felt the pleasure build up and she knew she was going to cum.

With one final thrust of her fingers she felt her walls clench tight and a tidal wave of pleasure ripped a strangled moan from her mouth, his name on her lips. She sat there for several minutes regaining her senses and hoping that soon it really would be his mouth on her that brought her instead of her fingers. She didn't know why, but she was strangely attracted to him in an enchanting sort of way. For a moment she wondered if maybe he had put her under some sort of sexual spell, but quickly pushed it away. She would have felt it, she told herself. This was pure instinct and felt completely natural.

Once she was able to sit up without feeling weak she began to clean herself off and let her mind wander. Thoughts of the meeting with the Queen passed through her head and she wondered what the Queen would be like. Would she be petit and elderly? Would she be young and beautiful? What if she wasn't very kind at all and instead a very cold and mean woman? She had six more days to contemplate this. She also wondered how she would fill those six days. She then had a glorious idea. She would try to seduce Hatter and make her fantasy a reality. It would be a challenge, but a fun one none the less! With a wicked grin on her face she finished up her bath and plotted.


End file.
